Nova Velez
'Appearance' Nova is a small and petite young woman, one who is short in height with a thin, willowy frame. She often wears her hair in long layers that hang down her shoulders and the length of her back. Her almond-shaped eyes are expressive and accompanied by a playful smile, or sometimes sarcastic smirk. She typically has a tomboyish sense of style, and prefers to wear practical clothing such as flannel shirts, jeans, and combat boots. She is not often seen wearing make-up and prefers to sport a more natural look. Nova does enjoy wearing high heels and dresses, and has a fondness for leather clothing and lace undergarments. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Nova is a soft spoken teenager who would rather run than fight. She is not a physically strong person but makes up for this with a sharp tongue and quick wit. She becomes nervous when face-to-face with strangers, enemies and potential allies but displays tremendous confidences and snark while communicating with others electronically. It take some time before she is able to understand other cultures, their humour, and their way of life. However is tech savvy and comfortable with almost all types of electronics. This stems from having practiced the art of hacking and slicking from a young age. She is quick to avoid questions pertaining to her financial statues, her home life, or the wellbeing of either of her parents. Nova is considerably stubborn and will only rarely accept help from others, as doing so leads her to feel incapable and as though she is a burden to that person. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: Anxious; Bashful; Condescending; Deceitful; Easily Frightened; Emotional; Impulsive; Naïve; Nervous; Quiet; Reckless; Sarcastic; Shy; »» Strengths: Agile; Athletic; Attentive; Cautious; Clever; Determined; Driven; Devoted; Intuitive; Loyal; Loving; Opportunistic; Patient; Private; Quick-Witted; Stealthy; Street Smart; 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Heterosexual »» Likes: Adrenaline Rushes; Adventures; Affection; Candy; Cuddling; Dancing; Dogs; Feminine Clothing; Firearms; Fireworks; Hapanii Accents; High Heels; Hiking; Horses; Lace; Leather; Lingerie; Roses; Snow; Snowstorms; Technology; Travelling; Zoos; »» Dislikes: Being Embarrassed; Cinnamon; Corrupt Prison Guards; Drugs; Hospitals; Law Enforcement; Medical Procedures; Moralists; Needles; Nosey People; Pushy Sales People; Slasher Films; The Undead; Zombies; »» Fears: Medical Operations; Physical Contact; Swimming; »» Disorders: Kleptomania »» Hobbies: Hiking; Meditation »» Other: '''Nervous Stutter Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» '''Trainers(s): Origins Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' Straight For The Knife *If Today Was Your Last Day Elastic Heart *Catch Me If You Can *High Voltage *Marauders' Masquerade - (Open Event) *At The Late Night, Double Feature, Picture Show (Arceneaus/Invite) *Merry Chissmas Everyone! (Yule Ball, Csilla, OPEN TO ALL) Things That Matter *Life Day Surprise *Ghost of Days Gone By A Thousand Forms Of Fear *The Dead Walk Among Us *The Galactic Games *Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare? Dressed In Black *Be Our Guest *One for The Money, Two For The Show *The Galactic Games *Handle Your Scandal Again Minds Over Mater *The Queens Pageant *That Which Was Broken Category:Females Category:The Syndicate Category:The Hapes Consortium Category:Dual Membership Category:Neutral Adept